A Garden Of Blue Roses
by XLuna.Argentumx
Summary: Just a simple collection of CeilxReader stories. I do take requests and prompts! Newest: "Just great. I would get impaled. I would get caught in the rain. I would end up becoming a demon."


**Aye! Here is the first of many stories that I'm doing for Ciel and you the reader. Please leave a review if you think I made ciel a bit OC, and if you want any type of story in particular just leave me a PM or a review and I will try to write it!**

 **This one got kinda long so I'll continue the rest in another chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything from this anime!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Ciel's new guest!

Reader's POV

Stupid rain. I start running as fast as I can to get home.

"Dammit! Mom is gonna kill me..." I say quietly to myself. "All because I had night practice!" Without thinking of course I run across the street with blurred vision from the rain. My black combat boots soaked from running through puddles, my (h/c) sticking to my face. The only thing covering me is my over-sized black sweater. Step by step I run across the road, until-

*CRASH!*

"SHIT!" The sound of metal groaning and bending near me causes me to have a harsh pounding in my head along with blood...wait. Headaches don't cause bleeding!I frantically look around for answers only to notice my impaled side. _How the fuck am I supposed to survive this!_

"You won't survive, that's why i'm here." A faint voice said. A calm and serene feeling washes over my body. Everything around me turned dark and I was forced unconsciousness.

?'s POV

 _Well there goes another human. I suppose we should put her under a mentor soon, but who?_

An image soon flashes onto the screen to show a young Phantomhive reading a book. "Young master, would you like tea?" Sebastian says with slight interest.

 _Him. He'll be the mentor._ I quickly walk over to the impaled and still bleeding child in hopes that she isn't awake _._

"What power to give you..." I ponder in thought. _Healing? Mind control? I suppose I could give her flight to start off..._

After the long process of giving her the new title of a demon, I quickly send her to the doorstep of the Phantomhive manor.

*knock knock*

"Why hello there. What do I owe you now?" Sebastian says while answering me.

"You now have a student. Teach her the customs and then have her report to me when she is finished." I handed the bleeding girl over to him and disappear before he could even utter a single word.

 _Good luck to you both._

Reader's POV

A small light starts to appear finally after hours of me being plunged into the dark. I slowly open my eyes to notice i'm no longer in the middle of the road. Instead i'm in a large antique like room with a fairly large window that seems to be facing a vast garden. I tried sit-up but I was greeted with a searing pain in my side that warns me to not move.

"Shit that hurts." I hiss quietly. My voice sounds raw, almost as if it's been years since I had last said anything.

"Now that's not very lady-like." A man's voice says out of no where.

Instantly I try to jump out of the bed, but he was already making me lay back down, "Foolish girl, you're going to wound yourself even further."

I try to push him off of me until I notice something about myself. Why the hell am I so pale? I used to have (S/c) skin, but now it's a sickly pale (S/C).

 _It's almost as if I'm dead..._

"That's not the only thing that changed." The tall black haired man hands me a small mirror to show that my hair is now longer and that my eyes are now a brighter shade of (E/C).

 _How on earth is this all happening?_

"You are now a demon. According to my sources you were chosen to be one since you may be...special. Your soul seemed unable to rest after you died."

I start to finger comb through my now long (h/c) hair. "So i'm immortal now?"

"Yes, in a way." He turns his gaze over to my clothes and looks at them with curiosity. "Is this the style in your century?"

I freeze in place at his choice of words, "What do you mean by century?"

"Well I'm your mentor to help you with your demonic skills and since I'm your mentor you now have to live in Victorian time England." The pale man flashes a small polite smile.

"Just fucking fantastic." I run a hand through my hair without even thinking about it.

Suddenly there was a knock at my door, "Sebastian who are you talking to?"

"So that's your name." I say quietly to myself. Said guy was headed towards the large double doors and opened them to reveal a boy around my age.

He seemed to have grey-blue hair and blue eyes, but with one eye covered with a black patch. "Who the hell is she?" he says with an annoyed and tone.

"Well then, my bad that I was impaled earlier and I needed medical help!" Unfortunately I said it loud enough for him to hear.

"Go be impaled somewhere else!" He exclaims in angry manner.

At this my temper flares up and my blood feels hot and heavy. It's as if my anger has been intensified suddenly.

"Maybe I should have you impaled!"

All the boy does is simply smirk and raises his hand slight surrender, "How refreshing! This one is feisty. My name is Ciel Phantomhive." He reaches his hand out in an attempt to introduce himself.

" (y/n). (f/n) (l/n)." I say with slight caution. Even with a known ally in the room, I feel unstable and wary.

"Well then Sebastian it seems that you were assigned a student finally. I wonder why they sent her of all people." Ciel then turns to leave, but before he opens the door he flashes me a small wave. "See you at breakfast."

Ciel's POV

 _'Bloody hell. Why is it that now he gets a student. I suppose it would be interesting to have someone at breakfast instead of being alone...her attitude and her manners could use some help, but what to expect since she isn't even from our century. I'm sure she'll do just fine on her own.'_

 ***time skip***

As morning came a small strange noise floats in the air. It's almost as if I hear music playing.

"Dammit, who the dickens is disrupting my sleep?" I quietly leave my room in hopes to catch them in action, but I end up bumping into someone.

"Ouch!", A soft voice hissed, "Oh, it's you."

She lightly rubs her eyes and lets out a small yawn, "Good morning Ciel." she smiles brightly.

"Good Morning...?"

Why the hell is she so cheery? It's as if she's adding onto this disruptive morning with her eerily bright smile.

"Come on grumpy pants! It's time for breakfast."

 _'Is this what it's like to wake up with a house guest?'_

* * *

 **So this is all I have at the moment, but I will continue this in a second chapter!**  
 **See ya in the next chapter~!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review!**


End file.
